When you meet the one
Short Story Kinda about Amour and Steffy Story Amour walked through his school. His Bag tugging uncomfortable around his neck as he swerved through students. He was going to be late too his Biology class and he knew Mr. Shaw wouldn't be happy if he was Tardy again. It wasn't his fault they gave him two classes across the school from each other during one of the shortest Passing periods. Suddenly a smaller pup bumped into his side, he turned to growl at her but he could see she had been pushed. When she bumped into him her bag had split and her papers were all over the floor. Amour quickly turned to her forgetting his class completely and leaning down to pick up her Papers. “Oh you don't need to do that...it's my fault they spilt...” The pup said her voice barely more than a whisper. He continued to pick up the papers ignoring her. “No it wasn't I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.” Amour apologized and handed her the stack of papers. She smiled at him. “Thank you.” She said then looked at the Clock. “Oh no i'm going to be late!” She gasped. Amour laughed knowing he was already going to be late. “Mind me walking you too class?” He asked. The small yellow pup looked surprised. “Really?!” She gasped in surprise. “Yeah, Of course!” He smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder “Come on you don't want to be late do you?” “Of course not!” She let out a laugh and picked up her bag “My names Steffy by the way.” She smiled. “Nice too meet you Steffy, My named Amour.” He said and followed her through the halls realizing they were going too his Biology class. “Here we are.” Steffy said turning inside right as the bell rung. I looked at the door and saw that we were at Mr. Shaws room. “Steffy, You're in this class too?” I asked walking inside. “You're late Amour!” Shaw growled marking me tardy. “Yeah!” Steffy said and sat down. I sighed seeing where she sat knowing I sat across the room from her. He sat down and pulled out his homework from last night groaning when he saw the back of someone else's homework. “And I forgot to check the back....again.” He groaned pulling out his grading marker and looking back up at the board. Class ended quick and before Steffy could leave Amour quickly made his way over to her desk. “Steffy, Do you have lunch next?” He asked. She looked at him in surprise then smiled. “Yeah I do, Why?” She asked. Amour smiled at this news and continued. “I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me for lunch?” He asked. Steffy looked surprised and then let out a laugh smiling. “I don't get invited to lunch very much, I just usually sit in the library, but sure where should we sit?” She asked. Amour looked at her slightly confused then smiled. “I sit in the Library too, I never noticed you their.” He said laughing, he didn't understand why or how he couldn't notice such a pretty pup in the library but now that he had he felt great. “Alright, Well let's go!” She said and they walked to the library. TBA WIP